The construction of oil field tank facilities often requires screwing together and unscrewing relatively large diameter threaded pipe fittings and pipe connections. This work is typically performed by hand and often requires excessive amounts of torque applied by hand pipe wrenches in order to screw together sub-assemblies including pipe fittings and pipe fitting connections. Often, oil field workers must extend pipe wrench handles with “cheater bars” and perform dangerous pipe wrenching operations in order to securely join large diameter pipe fittings in order to complete threaded pipe fitting assemblies. Further, it is also occasionally necessary to disassemble pipe fittings and pipe connections. These operations can require even more torque than assembly operations. What is needed is a powered apparatus which is operable for screwing together pipe fittings and pipe connections and which is also operable for unscrewing pipe fittings and pipe connections.